Game Strategies
Strategies 1. Neutral countries can't attack your capital. ---- 2. Neutral countries can't attack outside their own country. E.g. You take a Territory that's in Ukraine, and beside Russia. Russia can't attack you. ---- 3. If you control a country or state, you will get an extra bonus. ---- 4. Focus on taking 1 country at a time...it's a lot easier than taking 3 countries or states at once. ---- 5. Try and claim land on the mainland. E.g. Yes, New Zealand is nice, but let's say Brown owns both New South Wales and Tasmania - he can attack you on both sides and destroy you. So try and claim some territories on the mainland. E.g. Portugal is surrounded by Spain and borders no other countries. Try and claim land where there is AT LEAST 2 other countries surrounding it. ---- 6. Expansion is good for troop production, but if you're surrounded by enemies, keep your bordering territories stocked with troops. E.g. Blue has 55 territories and 40 of them are in Brazil and he is fighting for land in Colombia, he will likely send all troops there to attack. Somebody can wipe out all 40 territories in Brazil (this does happen). So once a territory is not next to another opponent or neutral, you can send all the troops there to an area on the battlegrounds to help expand or defend. ---- 7.You CAN'T give away your capital. All other land you can give to your friends, enemies or even neutrals, but the only way you can lose a capital is if it gets attacked by another player, or you surrender. ---- 8. Dont attack if you know you're going to lose. E.g. Brown attacks Green in South Australia, and loses. Some players will let it go others will kick you completely out of the state, country. Brown eventually got kicked out of South Australia and Green took complete control over it. ---- 9.Try and stay away from small countries. try and go for the larger countries that have about 7+ territories in them. one larger country with 10 territories is better than 3 small countries with 9 territories combined. (NOTE: This is opinionated. I find it MUCH easier to take 9 Single Territory countries than 1 Country with 9 Territories. Many reasons. One, you don't have to worry about Neutrals. Two, you get immediate troop bonus for that one territory. Three, depending on City Count, you will earn the same amount of troops, but you would have gotten control of the 1 Territory countries much sooner, and with fewer casualties. Please consider revision of this Strategy. Also, if 3 Small Countries totaled 10, and the large was also 10, there is no difference.) ---- 10.The larger the map, the larger the empire you can make. It's easier to make a larger empire in Africa than Europe, and it's easier to make a larger empire in Europe than Oceania. ---- 11. Neutrals attack weaker Countries/States. I'm very sure you know that, but in some cases they don't which I will explain later. (You can use this to your advantage. E.G. 50 Troops are defending a territory from a 30 attack. Meanwhile 20 Neutrals are starting to attack your weak 10. If you are to send 15 over to the 10 from your 50 the Neutral will back off as that's what they do and as they back off you can send back your 15 to support your 50 again). In some cases Neutrals don't attack and I've not fully understood this but to me it seems that if they are in a territory with more cities than your territory than they will not bother. ---- 12. HatHelper's Word's (No proof found). Remain Underestimatable or Overestimatable. It throws the person off very much. (E.G. You are a losing side to a battle. Your enemy being the person he is notices your border troops and himself decides to go above that number by sending troops. If you are to hide troops under the fog of war and then show them as he attacks he will not have the necessary troops to defeat you giving you the upper hand. Nobody will attack you if you are powerful). (This kinda renders the other strategy useless but there is a solution indirectly stated above, Put troops near the border but under the fog of war. 2 away from the border including the territory beside the border). ---- 13. Neutrals and your Autosend attack on a timed interval which looped so it repeats. You can use that to strike before the neutrals react. Or maybe speed up your send by doing it manually. You can add more if you know other strategies Category:Strategy